


Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation Chlark fanfic by babydee

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation Chlark fanfic by babydee

Some more covers to go along with two wonderful Chlark stories by babydee.  
The first one is Wounded Heart.   The story can be found [HERE](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/11436.html)

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=woundedheartcopy-1.jpg)

The second one is: No Compromise found [HERE](http://babydee1.livejournal.com/156118.html)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-No_compromise.jpg)

Babydee is a wonderful author. Go and read and enjoy!!!  
Rating: NR  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made. 


End file.
